Forgive Me?
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Ethan is so done with Cal. Will Cal be able to save their relationship before it's too late? Based on the episode 'Hearts and Flowers'.
1. Chapter 1

What just happened? Cal didn't know. He stood in silence trying to come to terms with what Ethan had just said. Did the words 'I'm not your brother anymore' come out of Ethan's mouth? He shook his head. Maybe he imagined it? Maybe he misheard of what Ethan had said? But, then he remembered the look on Ethan's face and the way he turned his back on him. No, Cal hadn't imagined it. No, Cal hadn't misheard Ethan. His brother had definitely said those words. Ethan was done with him. Cal was brought out of his shock when he felt his breath hitch and he collapsed to the floor tears rolling down his cheeks. This was the one thing he had been dreading, the one thing he didn't want to happen. He didn't want to lose his brother, his little brother to say the least. But, he had. There was no use denying it now. He had truly lost Ethan. Cal cried into his hands at the thought of what had just happened. What he had made happened. Charlie was right. He should have told Ethan as soon as he found out he was adopted. If he had, then he wouldn't be where he was now. He wouldn't have lost his brother. He wouldn't be blaming himself for messing up, again. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up teary eyed to see Charlie standing in front of him.

"I've lost him, Charlie." Cal whispered. "I've lost my brother."

"Cal, you haven't lost him." Charlie told him sympathetically. "He's in shock. He'll come around eventually."

"Will he, though, Charlie? You didn't hear him just now. He literally told me he wasn't my brother anymore." Cal explained.

"He doesn't mean it."

"Maybe you were right."

"How?"

"I should have told him the minute I found out I was adopted. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What difference would it make? How do you know Ethan wouldn't have reacted the same way he did tonight?" Charlie asked him.

Cal shrugged. Charlie had a point. Then again Charlie did always have a point. Charlie held out a hand and helped Cal to stand up. Once standing Cal leaned against the lockers and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do." Cal admitted. "What am I supposed to do?"

Charlie looked at Cal. Cal knew what to do, he didn't need Charlie to tell him. He just needed Cal to realise that.

"When situations in life get tough, it's a lonely place. Sometimes we say words we don't really mean. We just need time to get our heads around. Ethan is going to need time to come to terms with what's happened in his life. But, he can't be expected to go through it alone."

"What are you saying?" Cal asked.

"I'm saying be his big brother."

Cal nodded. He would not let Ethan go through this on his own. This was his fault and Ethan shouldn't be dealing with it by himself. Cal was the reason why they were in the mess they were in now. It was Cal's responsibility to fix their relationship. It was Cal's job to salvage what was left of his relationship with his brother. The last thing Cal wanted was to let Ethan think he didn't love him. That was far from the truth. Everything he did up to this point was for Ethan. Like Ethan had said earlier on Cal only doing what he was doing so he could protect him. Why could Ethan see that? Why couldn't he understand Cal had changed in more ways than one? Cal knew growing up he wasn't exactly the perfect older brother but, he hoped since everything that had happened between them, car crash, Matilda, had brought them closer together. Had made up for the times when Cal was a useless brother.

Unlocking the front door to the flat he hoped he still shared with Ethan, he found the flat completely silent and surrounding in darkness. Maybe Ethan had gone to bed, Cal thought. It wouldn't surprise him that Ethan didn't want to be awake when he got home. Then again he didn't blame him. Cal switched on the light for the kitchen. As the light flickered on Cal noticed on the dining room table was a note. He recognised the handwriting immediately.

 _Cal,_

 _You will not see me in the morning or when you arrive at the hospital. In fact you won't ever see me again. I meant what I said before I'm not your brother anymore. You hurt me, Cal. More than you could ever know. I don't ever want to see you again._

 _Ethan_

Cal slumped on a chair. Was this it? Was this the end of their brotherly relationship? Cal didn't know. All Cal did know was he had to fix it before it was too late to save it. But, by the sound of Ethan's letter to him, it seemed they were done for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal walked into the ED the next morning to be met with Zoe, Charlie, Lofty and Robyn having a conversation. The minute they saw him the conversation went quiet. Their reaction when they spotted him gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Nervously, Cal approached them.

"What's happened?" Cal asked.

All four of them turned to him with sad glances. It was Zoe who spoke for all four of them.

"There's been an RTC. 4 incoming patients, one of them critically injured."

"And?" Cal said, not liking where the conversation was going.

"The critically injured patient is Ethan." Zoe finished.

Cal felt his knees buckle beneath him but, thankfully Charlie was there to stop him from falling. His breathing was becoming laboured and sensing Cal shouldn't be there when the paramedics arrived with Ethan Zoe instructed Charlie to take him to the staff room. Cal refused to move. He wanted to treat Ethan. Zoe immediately shook her head. He knew the rules. No family members were allowed to treat patients. Reluctantly, Cal let Charlie lead him to the staff room. Once Cal was sat down on the sofa, Charlie sat down beside.

"This is all my fault. It's my fault he was driving."

"How is it your fault?" Charlie inquired. "He was coming to work."

It was then Cal shook his head.

"No, he wasn't, Charlie. He was getting away from me. That's why he was driving. He was driving away from me. I've messed up big time this time."

"You haven't, Cal. Ethan just needs time alone. Once he's come to terms with what has happened you'll be able to sort things out between you."

A thought suddenly hit Cal. What if Ethan had been the one to cause the accident? What if Ethan had lost control of the vehicle because of something that happened to him? All these questions racing through Cal's mind only brought more worry. Could Ethan be showing early signs of Huntington's Disease? It would make sense since what had happened to Ethan over the past couple of weeks. It was certainly out of character for him to lose his temper, but for him to lose his temper with a patient was so unlike Ethan. Even him quitting his job, a job he loved doing and considering moving to Australia was out of character. Cal immediately shook the thought out of his head. He didn't want to think about Ethan having Huntington's. For if he did, it would mean Cal would have to be there for him. Something Cal didn't think Ethan would want at the moment. Charlie sat beside him saw Cal was lost in thought. So being the friend that he was Charlie inquired if he was alright.

"I'm not being paranoid or anything." Cal admitted. "But, what if Ethan was the one who caused the RTC? What if he lost control of the steering wheel? Like because his hands were shaking?"

"If I think you talking about what I think you're talking about there is still a chance that neither of you have it." Charlie responded.

"Yes, but there is still the possibility that one of us might. What if Ethan has it? I mean I still haven't got the blood results back but, what if, Charlie? He can't go through it alone."

"Let's say for the sake of this conversation that your brother has it, and that's a big if, then he won't go through it alone. You'll be there for him every step of the way."

"What if he doesn't want me to be there? What if he pushes me away?"

"Cal, we all have 'what ifs'. But, this isn't a what if. Ethan's been involved in a major RTC and he's going to need you to be there for him when he comes in. It won't matter if he pushes you away because he doesn't mean it. As much as he's angry with you, he still loves you like you love him. And if he does try to push you away you're not going to because you know he needs you. You know he still needs his big brother and you need him too."

As Charlie was finishing giving Cal some sound advice the door to the staff room opened and both looked up to see Zoe standing there.


End file.
